


50 Drabbles of 50 Words for 50 Years

by JuniorWoofles



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to Star Trek. Happy birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Drabbles of 50 Words for 50 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Based mainly on TOS movies and AOS. Sorted by general then character, pairing and then film. If you need me to explain any of them just leave me a comment and I'll explain them.  
> I had a lot of fun with this writing challenge and I'm planning a similar thing for Star Wars next year.

 

  1. Out in the expanse of space, in the quiet, there was so much noise. The thrum of the Enterprise as she sailed, the hub bub of the daily life of her inhabitants. So much noise. The noise of life of love and peace and war, screaming out in the quiet.
  2. They were a family, a unit, a force. They protected each other, stood by and for each other and they loved each other with all they had. Sure they were dysfunctional, tense and complicated at times but what family wasn’t? At the heart of it all, they were a family.
  3. Two minds, one and together. Speaking to each other through a bridge woven by the thoughts and emotions being shared. It is a deep connection to read the mind of another. To give permission for another to read so close to the soul. To bear the truth with no secrets.
  4. What a magnificent figure she cut as she rode the stars like a wave, the cosmos the tie carrying her further out to the unknown before floating her home again. She was the pride of Starfleet, a feat of engineering and ingenuity. She was a beauty to see and behold.
  5. Starfleet’s flagship, the pride and joy, out off on the most daring, instrumental and valuable mission, the like and length that had never been seen before. All of that time to travel further, to push further at the boundaries of space than any one had ever dared to go before.
  6. He wasn’t a believer in no-win scenarios. He couldn’t lose everything just because it was the only viable option. He had to find the solution that led to success. He didn’t believe in situations that led to losses only. He believed there was always a way to cheat the system.
  7. The red waste with the flowers of science and culture growing from the roasting wasteland. They were given substance only as required to grow into magnificent pillars of a civilisation that had purged emotions to live in the light of logic for thousands of years. Green blood from red soil.
  8. They gave emotions away freely to those they loved and those they hated. They did it openly, rationally, irrationally. They could be headstrong and arrogant, deceptive or hesitant but they were human and they gave with their all. They bled and they cried out in pain, seat, tears and hope.
  9. The zone held on the precipice of a cliff with rocks waiting to smash the fallen to smithereens. Kept on the hope that it could hold and that it wouldn’t collapse into splinters. It was a fragile peace but it was peace all the same, for however long it lasted.
  10. A peace-keeping agency valuing regulations to keep a war at bay. A council of races holding hands figuratively and metaphorically to stand united. They remembered the war, as long ago as it was but chose instead to look to the future together. Their rules dictated the peace their regulations held.
  11. Useless balls of fluff that lived to their agenda of lazy pleasure. They were serene and sated and lived to their extent of living by their own means. To most they were cute but they aggravated the captain. (Little did he know in another life they would save his life).
  12. Iowa may be the birthplace, the soil on which the mighty plant grew but it wasn’t truly home. No Earth soil could compare to the majesty of his ship out there sailing across the skies. That was where he truly belonged. That was the true home of James T. Kirk.
  13. Kirk was brash. He was loud and human and he made mistakes. He loved often and occasionally true. He went with his crew to any reaches, knowing that they would always follow him there. The charismatic genius with stars on his mind, and in his eyes and in his heart.
  14. He was Vulcan. He was precise logic and supressed emotion and a tendency for realism. He was calculating and critical and favoured the scientific method. He was human. He was emotional, occasionally reckless and irrational. He was illogical decisions unsuited to a reasonable Vulcan but he was only half Vulcan.
  15. He walked the line between logic and reason, impulse and idea. He valued science but he didn’t follow the route of his people. He turned instead to the stars in an act of defiant triumph. He left behind the people that shouldered him and found the family that loved him.
  16. Out in the cold, desolate, empty expanse of space was not McCoy’s idea of the life he wanted to lead. But whether out of choice or whether it was because he got dragged in kicking up a fuss he did his duty as a doctor and a friend out there.
  17. The engineer poured all of his love into the Enterprise, into her upkeep. He tried to balance the line between keeping her happy and keeping Jim happy. It was what he could do. He couldn’t lead or fire phasers especially well but he knew how to keep his girl flying.
  18. He was a pilot, the needle weaving the thread. He was a botanist, a green fingered magician who performed wonders with plants from alien soils. He was a fencer, a swordsman born into the wrong era. He was a secret nerd, hiding behind a suave personality and a practice foil.
  19. He was always the young one. The one that needed to be looked after more than the rest of them because of his age. Although he was ranked below them he stood equal to them, a senior crew member y his right. Because he had earned it, earned his place.
  20. She was fierce intelligence and a mind of languages. She could intimidate with an icy glare or a sharp word but she wasn’t cod. She was warm and free and laughed when laughter was due. She may be serious and smart but she knew how to let her hair down.
  21. Her brain was working to look for new solutions. To save life, to protect life, to make it. She had her mistakes and owned up to them. She took herself out of his world and stayed in hers were her logic was favoured and it was better for them both.
  22. There was a rage there that came of being a reflection of something you couldn’t see. When the haze lifts and the picture becomes clear you see the truth and you understand. The rage simmers to acceptance which, in turn, becomes pride. So like your father, in all but name.
  23. He was the mentor, ready with a kind smile or a sharp word to make the boy see the error of his ways and start acting more like a man. He could kick him into action with barely concealed frustration. Underneath the gruff exterior he would be proud of Kirk.
  24. A superhuman who thought he was entitled to do what he could to avenge the life stolen from him and his crew, both knowingly and unwittingly. A mad man with his blood pumping hate faster than an average man, brimming with intelligence and intent, but dictated by the raging hatred.
  25. She was firm and gentle but she was dedicated to her job and this was evident in the love and work she put into it. She saved lives in all aspects of her work. She worked hard to do so, to rise up to save more lives. Nurse, doctor, Commander.
  26. She was an outsider, but if she had integrated herself into the heart of one Ambassador then she could integrate herself into the world. She made a home on the red soil and in her belly she grew their young. She was loved by those who expressed emotions to her.
  27. He was an Ambassador between the worlds of logic and irrationality. It was logical to marry someone from Earth, to form a link between the races. It went against Vulcan logic to let emotions cloud judgement. But it was logical to marry the women that he loved, regardless of species.
  28. He was a fierce captain, determined and valued the lives of his crew. He should have lived to see his legacy grow. But instead, he was a determined captain and he steered his crew to safety in the twelve minutes he had. He made a choice in a no-win scenario.
  29. She tried her best, she really did. She wanted to fill into the role that she was meant to. She tried, at first, to be there for him. But it was like a tide coming home to the bay. Sometimes they were close and sometimes they drifted so far apart.
  30. She was in training, still a cadet despite her rank. She still had so much to learn. She had to learn what mere simulations would not teach her. She still had to learn the value of emotions and bending regulation. She had to learn about love, life, loss and grief.
  31. Bonded by something so rare and incredible that a standard translation could never cover the depth of. Brother to be by my side and fight with me. Friend that knows me more than anyone else. Lover that I’d die to protect. The bond between the Vulcan and the Human: T’hy’la.
  32. On the helm, the rightful team. One charting the stars for the other to dance heir ship through, It was a choreographed routine, a give and take that no longer needed words. On instinct they could fly together, a pair dancing a due. Two people that moved as one body.
  33. There was logic behind falling. To hold hands with someone special to anchor yourself to the world, to keep grounded. To let someone else in and see the emotions you know you shouldn’t repress. To let someone just as fiercely intelligent and strong break down the guarded walls you’ve built.
  34. It was selfish arrogance, perhaps, but it was his ship. Maybe just in make and principle but she was his. They had been through too much together for some modifications to really change her. The Starship Enterprise and her captain Kirk. Fighting to ensure that one could have the other.
  35. The sacred rituals to cleanse themselves of the emotion they still carry. To purge themselves completely of any feelings that could divert from the Vulcan path of science and logic. To wipe the slate. There is a great honour to those that succeed. Freeing themselves of the illogicalness of emotions.
  36. It was a mistake, to think you were untouchable and let the emotions fester within until they exploded out. Plotting and planning, affairs and negotiations to get the best for the crew. A dance in two parts: a mirror. It was dangerous to hold hate. It was fatal to love.
  37. Genesis was not just a pioneer of science by the will of human nature. It was life. It was life created form nothing. It was life restored to the broken body. It was life taken from the scientist who had made it. It was a failure. It was a success.
  38. If there was a chance, they were going to take it. This they were all agreed on. It was worth it, he was worthy. If Genesis had revived the body, and the spirit was recovered by the doctor, and they had a chance? Well any punishment had to be worth it.
  39. A Klingon war bird, stolen and labelled as their bounty, travelling not only the stars but the centuries as they voyaged back in order to find and save, not only the Humpback whales, but also themselves. One final mission before they returned to face the consequences of what they did.
  40. They stand to face their consequences of their actions. They walk in, not quite together yet, with their shoulders squared and minds set. They decided they are ready and willing to bear the retribution. All they receive in return is the smiles of those they saved and a second chance.
  41. A Vulcan renegade that came, now, from the past to interrupt the present. A sibling never mentioned that returns to take over their ship to make it his, to bend it to his purpose so he can go out beyond the Barrier to find the answers he so desperately seeks.
  42. They sit sheltered by the trees with the backdrop lit by the flickers in front of them engaging in customs. They sit, the three brothers bonded not by blood, singing a song of tranquillity. They are due. They needed this time. They needed this moment. To just sit and be.
  43. No matter whom they were up against, whether it was Klingons or Romulans or he Federation, time or themselves, they faced it all together. Their captain led them out of danger as easily as he led them in. No matter what the stakes were, they would always find a way.
  44. A fracture in the order of time and events ripples the wave and changes the course of the boat. But some things will always happen the same way. Together they’ll all find their way to the bridge of the same ship under the same command, as it should always be.
  45. One action destroys and created in its place, not chaos but a new order. It came like a whale to a sailing boat. The rage tore apart the future that was meant to be and left a new story, a new legacy for the ones who would have to follow.
  46. Out in the cold, alone with the grief of all the loss that had happened and would still happen. Alone until a golden ray unexpectedly shines out into the darkness and reawakens the fight left in you and unwittingly brings you out of the cold. Both simultaneous and generations apart.
  47. A scientific exploration of adventurers seeking out the unknown to chart the stars. It isn’t a military operation that works on assembling weapons and lies in the name of a wart that hasn’t happened yet Starfleet was meant to be neutral. It shouldn’t have a finger ready on the trigger.
  48. Out beyond the reach of pre-existing knowledge, on the edges of the unknown lies truths that reflect back on those that seek to find them. Out searching the unknown for answers, only to find something better. To restart the love and drive to continue living the life that you led.
  49. That was them, as they were. They had each other and they had their ship. Ghosts of people smiling at him that he knew but didn’t. Navigator, engineer, communicator, helmsman, doctor, first officer and captain. It was them but it wasn’t, it was Different people that were themselves reflected.
  50. It was a pioneer of so much to come. It sat them together: the different races, genders and sexualities and it let them be. It let them live as they were, as heroes of generations. They were the inspiration and they were the first. The crew of the Starship Enterprise.



**Author's Note:**

> For clarification the order of the drabbles are:  
> 1, 2, 3. Gen; 4,5. Enterprise; 6. Kirk (TOS)/ No-win scenarios; 7. Vulcans; 8. Humans; 9. Neutral Zone; 10. Federation; 11. Tribbles/XII; 12, 13. Kirk; 14, 15. Spock; 16. McCoy; 17. Scotty; 18. Sulu; 19. Chekov; 20. Uhura; 21. Carol Marcus; 22. David Marcus; 23. Pike; 24. Khan; 25. Chapel; 26. Amanda; 27. Sarek; 28. George Kirk; 29. Winona Kirk; 30. Saavik; 31. Kirk/Spock; 32. Chekov/Sulu; 33. Spock/Uhura (AOS); 34. I: The Motion Picture; 35. Kolinahr; 36. II: The Wrath of Khan, 37. Genesis, 38. III: The Search for Spock, 39. IV: The Voyage Home; 40. Trial; 41. V: The Final Frontier; 42. V: Camping; 43. Crew/Family; 44. XI: Kelvin; 45. XI: AOS; 46. Delta Vega/Spock Prime; 47. XII: Into Darkness; 48. XIII: Beyond; 49. Spock's photograph of the original crew (Beyond); 50. Star Trek.


End file.
